In the use of backhoe loader vehicles an operator controls the vehicle functions from two different locations. One location is the normal seat position used when roading or operating the loading mechanism on the front of the vehicle. The other location is when the seat is turned and the operator is facing rearward to control the backhoe mechanism on the rear of the vehicle. The governor must be controlled from either one of the two locations or positions of the operator. When controlling the governor in this manner, two different linkage arrangements were needed, and a lost motion arrangement was required. One of the problems associated with such an arrangement having two linkage arrangements is that the linkage is expensive to produce and is difficult to position within the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.